I Can See You
by Lady Honor
Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen are happily married with a three year old daughter, Renesmee. Their whole lives are shattered when Edward gets a call from someone from his past. Bella and Nessie go into hiding, while Edward tracks the mysterious caller. Complete!
1. Call

**Disclaimer- As far as I know, I am not Stephenie Meyer, although if given the chance to own Twilight, I would accept in a heartbeat, then spend a few years in my room locked up with the Cullen men.**

**A/N Thank you all for deciding to read this story! I want you to know that I am not anywhere near done with Fallen Angel, it's just that we had a minor disagreement, however I will update it as often as I can. Please note that this is a random idea that I just had at the local ice cream shop as I was dreaming up ways to scare my father (who really is an Army Major). Enjoy!**

EdPOV

It was a pretty much normal day; I had come home from a meeting to find my wife, Bella, and my 3-year-old daughter, Renesmee, at home waiting for me, and went to Costa's for lunch. When we got home I got on my computer to do more work, while Bella and Nessie sat down in the living room to do a puzzle.

I sighed faintly as I watched them play. They where the two points of reason in my life, my two girls. Renesmee had gotten my copper hair, and Bella's chocolate eyes. She was a breath taking angel child.

My cell phone, a Blackberry, rang around 1:00. The number was an unfamiliar one, 976-628-9240. Assuming it was a client with business, I decided to answer.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking."

"Hello Edward. I want you to listen, and listen closely. Your wife's name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Your daughter's name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Your wife put together your mother's name and her mother's name to come up with this _unique_ name. Same for the middle name, Charlie and Carlisle. How cute. I know every thing about you. Your old rank was Major when your 16 years of service was up, wasn't it? You thought you could escape me by moving from Michigan, to Ohio, to Arkansas, to Tex-"

"Who the Hell are you, sick bastard?" My skin was covered in goose bumps and my blood ran cold as he told me things no one outside my immediate family knew. It sounded like a man, gruff voice in a deep baritone, no one I immediately recognized.

"Don't tell me you've _forgotten_ about me Edward. Oops, I forgot, it's _Major Cullen_ now isn't it? I swore to you I would find you and murder everyone you hold dear. I will start with friends and move on to family. Speaking of friends, have you heard from Colonel Richmond lately? Of course you haven't! Silly me, I murdered him two weeks ago!"

Colonel Richmond's brutal murder had shocked everyone who knew him. He was a sweet gentle person, who had gotten my daughter her first princess outfit when she was 18 months old. He had been tortured and cruelly left to die of several minor wounds and one bullet wound to the stomach. He had lived for close to half an hour, while his stomach acid had seeped into his chest cavity.

"What do you want?" As I spoke, my mind was trying to place this gruff voice and threat. Until know, I had successfully kept my past as a Special Forces Task Agent separated from my family. I had no clue on the voice, and I had gotten many death threats over the years, although not to my family, I had been very careful not to wear a wedding band on oversea trips.

"What do I want. What do _I_ want. What I want is for you to die, knowing that if your wife had never met you, if you had never been born, she and several others would still be alive. Do you see your beautiful wife completing the puzzle with you dear daughter? I know I do. What a touching sight, it _is_ a pity I'm going to have to kill the both of them. Bella is very beautiful. She lives up to her name."

The insane man had actually sounded remorseful! I tried to think of how I knew him when one of his statements flashed through my mind.

_Do you see your beautiful wife completing the puzzle with your dear daughter? I know I do._

The crazy bastard was watching my family! I raced to the living room with my phone in my hand.

Nessie was clapping, and Bella was praising her for completing the puzzle. Bella looked up and saw me gapping, my face visibly paling.

The man really was watching us.

"Oh Edward! Haven't you realized that I can see you? I just wanted to give you heads up; soon your family is going to be showing up dead in their beds! Goodbye! And remember, _I can see you!_"

Bella looked up, noticing something was wrong. "Edward, are you ok? You look pale!" Bella rushed over, concerned for my well-being, while just knowing me was putting her in danger.

"Yes love, I'm fine. I just have some business I have to deal with right away."

I rushed to my office and locked the door, hardly noticing Bella calling out "I have something to tell you!"

I knew she saw right through me, and was thankful she was leaving me alone. I had some calls to make.

After I got of the phone with Emmett, I called Jasper. They both agreed to come help me out. Both were livid at the thought of someone threatening me and my family, and they also knew as my two best friends, they and their family's were at risk.

Emmett's wife, Rosalie, and Jasper's wife, Alice, were going to stay at Emmett's house, a mansion with thick walls and enhanced security, left over from the time Rosalie had a stalker. Jasper was going to stay with them and protect the women and my child while Emmett and I hunted down the creep, with help from my excellent contacts within the FBI, Homeland Security, and of course the U.S. Army.

I already had someone tracing the call, and someone else arranging transport to the McCarty mansion. Everything was set in motion; the only thing left to do was tell Bella.

I headed into the living room and called Bella over to the couch to talk, while Renesmee watched TV.

"Love, I have something to tell you, something very important." I wondered if she could see me breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Me too!" Bella was practically jumping up and down in the seat.

"You first" I mumbled, wanting to delay the news for as long as possible.

"Edward, I'm pregnant!"


	2. Hiding

**A/N thanks all of you for staying with the story! And I thank the three reviewers who commented on the last chapter! **

**Q&A- Yes this is an all-human story, and there will be no vamps. I will try to let you into the head of the caller, maybe n this chappie, maybe in the next.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the Cullen men. Sigh.**

"_Love, I have something to tell you, something very important." I wondered if she could see me breaking out in a cold sweat._

"_Me too!" Bella was practically jumping up and down in the seat._

"_You first" I mumbled, wanting to delay the news for as long as possible._

"_Edward, I'm pregnant!" _

EdPOV

My mind was reeling as I tried to take in the news. Bella, pregnant, again! This was the worst possible time!

Bella must have seen something on my face, because she pouted and said, "Well, you don't seem too excited."

"Well, it has to do with my news love," I took a deep breath, exhaled, and tried to think of a reason to keep the news from her.

Bella could see that I was nervous and stalling. I took a deep breath and continued. "Emmett and Jasper are heading over soon. You and Renesmee will have to go into hiding. Immediately. You will both be staying at Emmett's house. "

There was only disbelief in Bella's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, there is someone who knows me from my old work. He is the one who killed Colonel Richmond. He has threatened to come after you and Nessie. He is watching us right now."

Bella crossed her arms over her stomach, seemingly without realizing it. She looked scared. My heart broke seeing her like this.

"This person is also out to get Jazz and Emmett. Jasper is going to say with you and Renesmee in the mansion, as well as with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and I are going to hunt down this freak. You and our babies are going to be fine."

Bella raised her tear streaked face, and I just had to kiss her. "Everything is going to be okay," I murmured. "We will be fine."

BPOV

Usually kissing Edward makes me forget what I was previously thinking about, and believe me, he used it against me often. But today, not even his cool lips could make me forget what he had said.

_He's the one who murdered Colonel Richmond._

_He threatened to come after you and Nessie._

_He is watching us right now._

My hands had drifted down to my belly sometime during the conversation. There was new life growing there, life that was threatened by this monster.

I was seething inside. Who did this monster think he was to threaten _my _family! My father is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, where I had spent most of my childhood summers. Edward was on first name basis with the President of the United States of America for Heaven's sakes. The President's mother had given me Nessie's crib, the same one her sons had used. My brother had died protecting the President, taking a bullet meant for the leader of the country. Edward and his friends, Emmett and Jasper, had been on the Special Forces team together, and now Emmett was working for the FBI. Jasper was married to the daughter of the Head of the CIA. Edward was the son of Carlisle Cullen, a doctor on the NEA Commission and the DPL Commission. (**A/N these commissions are fictional) **His mother was the women who introduced the President's son and the daughter of one of her friends, they had been happily married for the last 3 years. This guy was messing with a lot of influential people.

_He is watching us._

_You and Nessie will have to go into hiding._

_Emmett and I are going to hunt down this freak._

"You-your going after him?" I managed to get out.

What if this murderer hurt Edward?

Why was he even after Edward? My head was reeling with questions.

I looked up at Edward's green eyes and lost my train of thought.

"Why don't you go tell Nessie, love, while I go make a few more arrangements?" Edward slid off the couch and walked back to his office.

I called Nessie over and had her sit down facing me. My beautiful daughter had Edward's hair, and my eyes. She was the prettiest, kindest girl I had ever seen, and she was in danger.

"Honey, we are going to go visit Uncle Emmett's house for a while, ok? Daddy is going to be on a mission, like he did when you were a baby. You are going to get to see Aunt Rosie and Aunt Alice. How does that sound?"

I wanted to tell her the truth, but she was too young to understand. How was I supposed to tell her someone wanted to kill Mommy and Daddy? To kill her?

"I would like that Mommy. Are Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper going to be there too?"

"Uncle Jasper will be there, but not Uncle Emmett, he is going with Daddy."

The Whitlock's and the McCarty's where not related to us by blood, but both family's doted on Renesmee because Rosalie could not conceive and Alice had had surgery for her cancer which had left her infertile. All of them loved my daughter as much as I did.

We would be safe inside the McCarty mansion. When Rose had been 21, a co-worker had become obsessed with her. In the end, he had started stalking her. The man was in jail, and Rose and Emmett had exceptionally good security. _We would be safe!_

EdPOV

I heard the doorbell ring early Saturday morning. I groaned, rolled over, checked the clock, and got out of bed.

"Thanks for coming, but couldn't you have waited until a decent hour in the morning? It is 6-fricken-30 in the fricken morning, and I was up 'til 4 this morning trying to get an ID on this creep."

Emmett pounded my back and Jasper shook my hand. Alice and Rose were already at the safe house. We sat down and started discussing tactics to catch the psycho caller.

When Bella and Renesmee finished breakfast, I strapped Renesmee in to her car seat and said goodbye, while Bella went to get the bags. When she came out, I gave Renesmee a final kiss, then swept Bella off her feet into a rather heated kiss, if I do say so myself.

When I finally pulled away, I looked deep into Bella's eyes and saw that she had probably gotten the same amount of sleep as I had last night. I kissed her one more time, reluctant to break away, until I heard Emmett shouting, "Not in front of innocent eyes, lovebirds!"

I kissed Bella for about another second, then pulled away with a sigh to allow her to get into the car. Jasper hopped into the front seat and waited for Emmett and I to get in our car. We would tail their car until they reached the mansion, then Emmett and I would head over to the FBI headquarters to begin our investigation.

EdPOV

The trip was going smoothly, until my phone started ringing.

I glanced down at the caller's number and winced. 976-628-9240.

_It was the psycho caller_.

I picked up swearing.

"Hello, Edward Cullen." I was trying my best to remain calm, and not to shout.

"Hello Edward, it's me! Have you recognized me yet?"

The answer to his question was on the tip of my tongue. It just would not come to me.

"Edward, are you still there? I can see you right behind Jasper's van. Don't worry; I won't kill them right now. Just watch them closely for the next few minutes. Bye-Bye!"

He hung up on me. I swore and threw my cell. Bastard.

Emmett grabbed my arm and shouted, "What's happening with their car?"

**A/N Please don't kill me! I want to warn you guys, there might be a character death in this story. Not now, but maybe later. WHOEVER REVIEWS WITH THE CORRECT NAME OF THE PSYCHO CALLER FIRST WILL GET RECOGNITION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND REVIEWS ON ALL THEIR STORIES!** **Thanks for reviewing and the next chappie will be out around Sunday/Monday. Love to all and REVIEW!**

Return


	3. Safe

**A/N Yeah! You all stayed with the story! And Twilightgirl141 guessed right on her review! **

**Q&A- The character death will not be Nessie, Edward, or Bella. They are the **_**main**_** main characters. **

**ON WITH CHAPTER 3 ! **

"_Edward, are you still there? I can see you right behind Jasper's van. Don't worry; I won't kill them right now. Just watch them closely for the next few minutes. Bye-Bye!"_

_He hung up on me. I swore and threw my cell. Bastard._

_Emmett grabbed my arm and shouted, "What's happening with their car?" _

EdPOV

I glanced at the car in front of us and swore. A green SUV had come between Jasper's van and my Volvo. I swerved just in time to avoid a collision, but the SUV was heading for Jasper's car. I looked up in time to see it crash into the left side of the backseat, opposite of where Renesmee was sitting. I pulled over and ran over to the other car.

By the time I got Renesmee unbuckled, the police and EMTs had arrived. Renesmee was shaking and crying, and Bella was obviously frightened as well.

My mind kept circling back to the phone call.

_I can see you behind Jasper's van._

_Don't worry, I won't kill them right now._

_Just watch them closely for the next few minutes._

_090909090909090909090_

It was almost 3 by the time we got out of the hospital. Jasper and Bella had a few superficial cuts and some bruises from the air bag, but Renesmee had a large cut in her left leg, as well as some other minor injuries.

I had gotten a few influential friends of mine to send 3 armored vehicles to the hospital. Bella and Renesmee in one, and Jasper in another, and the last one as a decoy. Bella and Renesmee headed straight to a private airfield and Jasper to a local airport. Both were flying to Forks, Washington to go to the secluded, out of the way mansion Emmett owned.

Emmett and I headed to the Houston airport to fly to Washington D.C. We were in for a long flight.

EdPOV

We had just boarded the plane when my phone rang again. I glanced down at the number, and sighed with relief. 293-451-9251. It was my parents.

My relief was short lived. My father, Carlisle Cullen, was shaken.

"Edward, someone just tried to kill me. He told me to thank my son for it. What is going on?"

I explained the entire mess to my parents, cursing internally. This bastard thought he could f**k with my family.

I convinced Carlisle and Esme to come to Emmett's house as well. I would feel better if all my loved ones were safe together.

By the time I was through making arraignments, the in-flight movie was on. I watched _An American Werewolf in Paris,_ until I fell asleep.

BPOV

Renesmee was asleep by the time the small private aircraft landed. Instead of waking her up, I just carried her to the bright red BMW that was waiting for us.

I blushed my signature scarlet as I walked towards the car. A young woman, alone, just of a flight and carrying a child, heading towards a car that probably cost more than they would earn in 10 years of working in Forks. By tomorrow everyone would be talking about how the Chief's daughter had left her husband for a rich guy. Just my luck, Mrs. Stanley was at the airport tonight. Great.

Rose and Alice were waiting for me as I got in the car. As I sat down, I just started crying. Rosalie sped away as Alice patted my shoulder and told me everything was going to be ok.

"Bu- but he's a-after y-you and R-Rosalie and Jas-Jasper and Em-Emmett an-and –"

"It's _okay_ Bella. He won't be able to get us. We'll be safe at Manor McCarty."

Rose reached out and lightly slapped Alice's arm. "I told you not to call it that!"

Rosalie _hated _her married name and was trying to convince Emmett to change it to Hale. So far, it wasn't working.

I calmed down as we rolled down the long driveway to Rose's house. We chatted and laughed, and tried to make ourselves forget what was happening.

We were taking in our luggage when I gasped."Oh my Gosh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys! I'm pregnant!"

Both of them dropped my bags and ran over to hug me. We were squealing and giggling like little girls. If my husband was here, he would be pinching his nose and muttering about hormones.

090909090909090

When I woke up, it was because there were _two_ little monsters jumping on the bed. I groaned and opened my eyes. Their were two chocolate eyes almost touching my own.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up! Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie say today we have to go shopping! Uncle Jasper is coming soon too! Mommy, get _up!_"

I groaned again and sat up, almost to weary to comprehend what was going on. Behind Renesmee I could see Alice jumping on my bed.

"You're dragging me to go _shopping_ with you? You crazy deranged little pixies! I'm gonna get you!"

I leaped out of bed and chased Renesmee down the hallways, scooping her up and tickling her tummy. She was my beautiful little angel. My baby girl.

I had gotten pregnant with Renesmee on my honeymoon, and her birth almost killed me. I thanked God every day that I had survived and had the chance to know my baby girl. Now someone was threatening her life.

I stopped tickling Nessie and hugged her to me. _No one is going to take you away!_

"Let's go get breakfast sweetie. Mommy is going to make you some pancakes, ok?"

Renesmee ran to the kitchen, ready to help me. My baby already loved to cook.

I stopped in the bathroom to throw up, the morning sickness was starting already. I felt a flicker of fear in my belly, that was quickly over-shadowed by anticipation. Another baby was on its way!

The pancakes were on the table, and Alice and Renesmee was already digging in. Rosalie had gone down to pick up Jasper. I had just sat down when the doorbell rang. I let Rose and Jasper in, and we all sat down to eat.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

BPOV

Our marathon-shopping trip ended around two o'clock. Renesmee had gotten winter clothes for the chilly Forks weather and I had gotten a few turtlenecks and long pants. Our Texas clothes where grossly inappropriate for the rain and cold.

We had driven to Port Angles to the nearest mall, so we had an hour-long drive back.

My small cell phone started ringing, and I felt the black shadow of fear before seeing Edward's name on the caller ID.

"Edward, is everything ok?"

"Love, my parents are going to be staying with you, he tried to hurt them. How are you doing?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Bella-" he warned.

"Fine, you caught me. Only a little morning sickness. Have you found out who the caller is? "

"No, but they have a few suspects. Aro Voltaire, Jacob Black, or James Nomaden. All of them have made threats against me in the past. Emmett and I are working on tracing the calls. How is Renesmee?"

"Sleeping, we had an exhausting day of shopping. We got some winter clothes, Forks is a lot colder in September than Texas."

Edward groaned. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about the weather. I –"

I had to stop him before he completely beat himself up over it. "Edward. It's ok. We'll be fine, we have long-sleeves and winter clothes. When should your parents get here?"

"Around 5. Is Rosalie ok with it?"

I tapped Rose on the shoulder and asked her.

"Yeah, she says it's fine."

"Ok love, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up with tears in my eyes. I missed Edward so much. It was torture to be away from him.

At five their flight came in, and we picked up Carlisle and Esme. When I was in my teens and dating Edward, Carlisle and Esme became my second parents. I loved them like I loved my mother and father.

They hugged Rosalie and Alice too, Emmett was Esme's nephew and Jasper was Carlisle's. We were all related in strange ways.

Esme picked up Renesmee and we all headed back to the house together.

Caller's POV

I watched the 'happy family' head back from the airport, courtesy of the small camera I had planted on my accomplice at the airport. Time for strike one. I watched the hyper one bounce back to the car. She was annoying me.

Bye-Bye Alice!

I picked up my cell and pressed the call button.

Alice picked up her phone.

"I can see you Alice. I will get you. Not even Jasper can protect you now."

I hung up and got out of my chair. Time for the serious work!

**A/N Please don't kill me! *runs and hides for cover* I promise to update ether tomorrow or Sunday. **

**REVIEW! I want to get a total of 6 reviews for this chapter, and a total of 15 for the story. **

**I am trying to decide whether Bella's baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I am trying to put up a poll, but isn't working, so review to tell me what you want. I need Baby names! HELP! **

**Love y'all so review NOW! **


	4. She Lives!

**A/N OMG! People are actually reading this story! This is awesome! Merry Christmas! BTW I got my computer to work for once and my poll is up. I also wanted you to know that if you have any questions about the story, please review, and I will ether PM you or answer your question in the next chapter. Please do not PM me, I will PM you. PLEASE RESPECT MY WISHES! I WILL EXPLAIN AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Bye-Bye Alice!_

_I picked up my cell and pressed the call button. _

_Alice picked up her phone._

"_I can see you Alice. I will get you. Not even Jasper can protect you now."_

_I hung up and got out of my chair. Time for the serious work!_

BPOV

We had just left the airport when Alice's phone started ringing. I saw her answer, and saw her face go paler than it normally was. For the next hour, I saw everything as if in slow motion.

Alice, with her black hair, a disarray of spikes.

Her wide blue eyes, outlined with thick lashes, filling with first shock, then with disbelief, and finally with pain.

Alice's white shirt, and a dark crimson stain spreading rapidly.

Rosalie calling 911.

The ambulances arriving.

Jasper crying, and demanding to go with the ambulance to the hospital.

The waiting room, filled with anticipation, wondering if Alice was going to be alright.

The doctor finally coming out, and _smiling!_

After Dr. Gerandy came out of the OR and announced Alice would live for the time being, everything was a blur.

_A painful blur._

All of this was happening, happening because someone thought he was God. This huma- no, I couldn't even call _it_ that, this parasite was sucking all the joy and hope from my life. I hoped Edward would find _it_ and soon.

Rose and I went back to the house with Renesmee, and Jasper stayed with Alice. As soon as we left the room, I called Edward. At that point, I did not even care if Renesmee saw me cry. I had snapped under the stress and pain.

_Alice almost died because of me._

When Edward picked up, I just started to sob.

"Love, what's wrong, are you ok?" Edward was frantic.

"Al-Alice." Was all I was able to choke out. Rosalie took the phone from me and explained the situation to Edward. After she was done she winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. I could hear Edward swearing in the background.

"He's learned some new ones, probably taken from the colorful vocabulary of the Secret Service." was her explanation. I grinned weakly, knowing Edward made a point to learn 3 things where ever he went- how to ask for a beer in the local language, where the local jewlery store was, and the best swear words.

By the time Rose had deemed Edward's vocabulary fit for my ears, she handed the phone back to me.

"It's all my fault." Only Edward could justify that one. The only thing that was worse was that in a sick, twisted way, _he was right._

The man was after him. Not me, not Alice. He was there to make Edward feel pain.

My heart was tearing apart for him.

We talked until we had arrived at the house. The only interesting news was that Edward was coming over in a week, on Tuesday. Oh, and the President was on double guard. They were afraid that this man was so deranged, that he even go after the _President of the United States of America _to get to Edward.

Just thinking of him was making my blood run cold.

I put Renesmee in bed, and joined Rosalie in the kitchen for a few stiff drinks. About one-third of the way through a bottle of brandy, Rosalie started crying.

This scared me; Rose was the strongest woman I knew. Many people referred to her as a bitch.

They say behind every bitch is the man who made her as she is. For Rose, that was her first boyfriend, Royce King. They were engaged to be married. He was 20 and she was 18. She came over to his house one night when he had a few friends over and too much to drink. They all brutally raped her.

It took Rosalie almost two years to be able to trust me. And now I was breaking that trust and putting her in danger, just by association.

Only once had I regretted marrying Edward, at age 19. The first being when I found out I was pregnant and freaked out. My mother had died in childbirth with my brother when I was 4. I knew their was a good chance I could die too. The second being tonight. I was so scared for myself and for my two children. Then I hated myself for regreting my marrage to Edward. He was the sun in my life, he and Renesmee were the ones who brought me out of depression after my brother died. I almost died when I thought he was dead. They were my reasons for living.

I patted Rosalie's shoulder and tried to comfort her. In the end, we were both crying.

I'm just so scared.

After breakfast Wednesday morning, we went to visit Alice. The bullet had just missed her heart, but she would live.

The strangest thing was that she forgave us.

"Don't forget Bella," she said, "I knew Edward before you met him. I've known Jasper since I was in diapers and Edward came to visit all the time. So don't blame yourself."

She was right of course. Alice was always right.

On the bright side, only 6 more days until Edward comes!

EdPOV

When I heard of Alice being in the hospital, I was immediately hit with guilt. Sitting alone in my hotel room in Washington D.C., I hung up the phone and just started crying.

_The guy called before he tried to shoot Alice._

_The bullet entered 2 centimeters to the right of her heart._

_Jasper is staying with her._

My friends, who had been with me for better and for worse, were getting hurt because of me. Alice, a girl I had known since I was four, and visiting Jasper's house for the first time, had gotten _shot_ because of me.

I refused to go to bed until I had finished typing my report for the Secretary of Defense on the psycho caller.

I kept seeing faces in my mind, some welcome, some not. The former consisting of my family and the later consisted of mainly men I had met on my many missions, men it was my duty to kill. Joining the military was my 'rebellious period.' I had joined when I was 19, and had actually seen it through, making it to Major. I had met Bella and immediately lost my taste for the military. When Bella had gotten pregnant on our honeymoon, I decided that as soon as my time was up, I would find another job. I loved Bella to much to put her through losing me.

About 9 months after the wedding, the Special Forces team had found it necessary to tell Bella that I was dead. She became suicidal and had almost died, having been rescued by Jacob Black, who had fallen in love with her. After I had returned, Jacob hadn't gotten over Bella returning to me. He had disappeared for several months, and had been last spotted somewhere in Canada, associating with the wrong people.

Jacob truly hated me, and had tried to kill me once, and had threatened me and 'the scum I called a daughter.' He would not hurt Bella though, which effectively ruled him out.

The next suspect on my list was James Nomaden. Nomaden had been one of the only men who had escaped me. A idiot I had the misfortune of having to command, Mike Newton, had let it slip that I had a family, and then had left the prisoner unguarded. Once we had gotten back from our unsuccessful mission, Bella invited a few of my buddies, Emmett and Jasper included, to our house for a dinner party. Mike had shown up uninvited, and Bella, reluctant to be mean to anybody, had let him stay. Even after seeing me in a rather heated embrace with Bella, he still felt the need to try to seduce her. A few weeks after the party, he had cornered Bella and told her that she would be better off with him instead of me, and he would even let Renesmee stay with them, after they had gotten married. When she had refused, he still would not give up. It had taken a dishonorable discharge to get him of my wife.

Nomaden had threatened to come after Bella. He had not known about Renesmee, but it would not have been hard for him to find out about the youngest Cullen. What really worried me was how he had known how Bella had chosen the names for our daughter.

_Flashback_

_Your daughter's name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

_Your wife put together your mother's name and her mother's name to come up with this unique name. _

_Same for the middle name, Charlie and Carlisle._

_How cute. _

Nomaden was a tie with Aro Voltaire. Aro had been a friend of my father, who had turned traitor. After a nasty incident with a group of Romanians, Aro had moved to Italy. There he had met Marcus and Caius, members of the Italian Mafia. Aro was involved in pretty nasty shit over there, including murder and holding his own court of law. Of course, he also had a perfectly legal tourism business going on too, and no one had been able to prove he was guilty of selling American secrets to the Italians in exchange for a small castle in a small town, Volterra. He had connections everywhere, therefore he could have known about the names. But Aro was an old man, and the voice was that of a man in his late 20s to middle 30s. Aro had also threatened me, as I was assigned to his case, trying to gather evidence about him and his criminal activities. Plus he had mentioned a wife, a long time ago, but stopped himself and resumed taunting me.

None of this was making sense.

I sent my report in, my conclusion being that it was them either working together, or someone else entirely. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Caller's POV

I slammed my hand down, furious. The pixie had lived. The small hyperactive insect had moved a few centimeters to the right, milliseconds before he had pulled the trigger.

Deep breaths, in and out.

Be calm, it was no matter anyway. The small one would die in time. Now, who next? The Blonde Bitch or the overly muscled circus man?

Decisions, decisions, who to choose?

Aro made his choice and signaled James to call the number on the pad and to read the message out loud.

Like the others, it ended with "Remember, I can see you!"

He would play with their minds a it. He would wait a week to strike, to make sure his victim was with the others. Yes, that would suit his plans quite well. See a friend die in front of them, and hopefully the little girl.

He turned back to the computer screens in front of him.

_He could see them!_

**A/N So, did you like it? I hope none of you seriously thought I would let Alice die! I love Alice! Until tomorrow or so my readers! Oh, I wanted you to know, I am looking for a beta reader! Mention it in your review, I will PM you if I am interested.**

**The reason I do not want people PMing me is that PMs show up on my email and my parents will read them. So if you PM me, my parents will know, and read them. Kind of annoying and invasion of privacy-ish but nessisary. SO NO PMS YOU WOULD NOT WANT MY PARENTS READING! **

**Whoever guesses right in their review gets to choose a name to go in the story later! Put your guess and your name in your review! **

**Love y'all and REVIEW!**


	5. Return

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! **

BPOV

We were all waiting on tenterhooks ever since the call Thursday. Rose was freaking out and terrified for Emmett and herself. Both had gotten calls.

All Thursday Rose had stayed in the house. On Friday, she had proclaimed her misery at being cooped up, and went with me to the grocery store.

Now we were all waiting at the Forks airport, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Edward and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle decided to stay at the house, Esme to do chores, and Carlisle to read over patient files.

Jasper was at the hospital with Renesmee and Alice, in his words, 'the reunion scene will be too graphic for such young eyes.'

In away he was right, Emmett and Rosalie usually had sex several times a day, at least according to Rosalie. She and Emmett loved to brag about their 'sexcapades.' They were _proud _that they had been arrested 3 times for having sex in public.

The plane finally de-boarded, and I rushed into Edwards arms. Just his smell made me light headed. I tilted my head up and he kissed me.

If I had my own way, I would spend most of my time kissing Edward. His lips were always cool, and he would always set me down far too soon.

When we broke away, I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmett. Several children had their eyes covered, and a group of students told them to get a room. Rosalie had wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, and her legs around his waist. Emmett had one hand in-between their chests, and one squeezing her butt. The two of them needed to learn that making-out with your spouse was best saved for the bedroom.

Edward and I walked toward them, and broke them up. Of course, nether had the decency to even blush.

"Hey, I haven't had sex in 5 days, I have an excuse!" was Emmett's only reply. Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"You've been gone for a week and a half!"

"I meant that I haven't had sex in 10 days?"

"You've been gone for 11!"

Emmett ran after Rosalie trying to calm her down, saying that he had miscalculated, and was just her stupid husband who was faithful to her alone.

"Did he really-" I asked with trepidation.

"Of course not love. He is just trying to get makeup sex. He's been talking about this thing Rose-"

"I do _not_ need to know what Rosalie can or cannot do. I do need to know what you've found out so far. Spill, dearest husband of mine."

On the way back to the car, we talked about the caller. When we reached the car, we found Emmett and Rosalie locked in a heated embrace against her BMW.

"Knock it of you two, we'll be at the house in 10 minutes. And Rose, you're driving." Edward was annoyed by the PDA** (public display of affection, for those who live under rocks) **and wanted to get home as soon as possible. I was eager to hear what news Edward had for me.

We made it home in 7 minutes, thanks to a combination of Emmett's glances at Rosalie's boobs, his hand on her thigh, and the MPG on the BMW. Rosalie drives like the devil. As soon as the car stopped, they almost ran up to their bedroom.

Edward and I walked at a slightly more respectable pace to our room. We both jumped on the bed, and I turned to face him.

"So, the caller is a whit male, in his mid twenties to late thirties. Probably has a military background. Might be working with a partner. Probably has spies here in Forks. Based out of…" I waited for Edward to complete the sentence, hoping he would have the answers I lacked.

"The calls are untraceable, love. But I do have Ben from DCS labs on it. Apparently, they have a spectacular hacker. From the signature firewalls, they suspect an 18-year-old boy genus named Alec. He and his sister Jane have worked for Voltaire before. Alec specializes in computers, Jane in torture."

"Who do you think the spies are?" Spies worried me. Spies could be anywhere.

"We suspect a woman named Heidi and a man named Demetri. Demetri is the one who worries me. From what I've heard, he can find anyone. Heidi can lure you away, and before you know it, you're tied up and on a plane to Castle Voltaire. They both work exclusively for Aro Voltaire."

I snuggled up to Edward.

"I am so scared right now. Edward, I am terrified for Nessie. For myself. For my son."

Edward grinned. "It's a boy!"

I blushed. "Not for sure, I just think it is."

"You're cute when you blush, you know."

That made me blush even harder. I was slowly losing my train of thought. Listening to Edward's 'sexy voice' could do that to you.

In the end, I gave up trying to get information, and just went on with Edward's lead.

My last coherent thought was "We are just as bad as Rose and Emmett."

Renesmee's POV

I was with Uncle Jazz and we were going to get ice cream. We had just seen Aunt Alice. She was in the hospital.

While we were there, Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice kept talking about the C-A-L-L-E-R. And the T-H-R-E-A-T. They thought I could not spell. I knew they were talking about my birthday.

I just sat on the bed and let Aunt Alice do my hair. She was making two braids, so it would be nice for Daddy.

I got Chocolate Dream with sprinkles, two scoops, because I was good girl. Uncle Jazz thought I was silly for getting ice cream in Forks when it was so cold outside. I missed Texas. It was way warmer than Forks, or Michigan. Or Phoenix where I was born. After I finished my ice cream, Uncle Jazz made me show my cut to Doctor Gerandy.

I got it when a car ran into Uncle Jazz's car. The man in the car was tall and had dark skin. He looked funny. He was with a woman. The woman was pretty, like Aunt Rosie.

We got home and Daddy really liked my hair. He and Mommy need to tell me something important. They said I would be getting a little brother or sister in May. I hoped he or she would play Barbie's with me. Mommy seemed scared though. She kept hugging me and kissing my cheek or my forehead. I patted Mommy's hand to make her feel better. She picked me up and I saw a picture.

"Mommy, that's the woman who was in the car who crashed into our car, the one that gave me the scratch!"

BPOV

We had just told Renesmee about her future sibling. She took it well, but not as seriously as I had hoped. Maybe when I showed a little, we could talk about it again.

I had just picked her up, when she said she knew the woman in the picture. Edward had just taken out pictures of Heidi and Demetri to show me. He wanted to make sure I would recognize them if I saw them.

_Mommy, that's the woman who was in the car who crashed into our car, the one that gave me the scratch!_

Renesmee had seen who was in the car. Renesmee could tell us who had crashed into us, who was working with the caller.

"Which woman sweetie? Can you point her out to us in the picture?"

Renesmee pointed to the one of Heidi.

"That one was driving." She was pointing to Demetri.

Immediately Edward snapped into action, questioning Renesmee, and making phone calls.

I went downstairs to start dinner, pasta primavera. Cooking had always calmed me, but some of the ingredients made me sick, at least when I was pregnant. Esme finished vacuuming and came to start the salad.

An hour later, every one was around the dining table, even Emmett, who had a large grin on his face, and Rosalie, who always had one hand under the table. Alice was conspicuously absent.

We where eating and enjoying ourselves, and we made plans to go to Seattle for a shopping trip Thursday. Alice was going to be out of the hospital tomorrow, (Wednesday) The boys would be coming to hold our bags, and for protection.

EdPOV

We had just stopped for lunch at a small Creole restaurant. The girls were giggling, and in high spirits. The shopping trip was going fine. We had all seemingly forgotten about the caller.

The restaurant was pleasant and clean. We got a huge platter of crawfish to share. Even Renesmee was eagerly cracking open the shells for the succulent meat.

The adults decided to get a small after lunch drink, except for me, the designated driver and my parents. And Bella of course.

Our waitress was different from the first one we had, but she seemed strangely familiar, I had seen her before.

She set down the drinks rattling of their names, "3 Happy Jack margaritas in the rocks, 1 Happy Jack margarita extra salt. Correct?"

After she got the order confirmed, she left. We toasted shopping, then all drank, Bella with her apple juice, the other adults the margaritas, Renesmee her Shirley Temple, and myself, Esme, and Carlisle with waters. Just then, our original waitress came over with 5 drinks on a tray. "3 Hap-"

She looked down and saw our drinks.

The next moment, two things happened at once.

One, Emmett put a hand to his chest and started coughing, and turning blue.

Two, my phone started ringing. 976-628-9240.

I answered my phone.

"Now, now, Edward. I was starting to think you had forgotten me. I will enjoy every minute of the big one's pain. Don't forget, _I can see you!_"

**A/N thanks to all for reading chapter 5! I am really thankful that this story is doing so well. 23 reviews! Can we try for 30? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you had a nice holiday!**


	6. Peanuts and Pills

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am so excited that I am almost at 30 reviews! Please vote on my poll, I only had 3 voters do far so I am ether naming the baby Edward, Evan, or Stephanie. I really appreciate my readers! And thanks for your kind comments about my friend's death. **

**On with Chapter 6!**

_The next moment, two things happened at once. _

_One, Emmett put a hand to his chest and started coughing, and turning blue._

_Two, my phone started ringing. 976-628-9240._

_I answered my phone._

"_Now, now, Edward. I was starting to think you had forgotten me. I will enjoy every minute of the big one's pain. Don't forget, I can see you!"_

BPOV

I put down my drink as soon as I saw what was happening with Emmett. He appeared to be choking and turning blue. His lips and hands were swelling, and I assumed his feet were too. I had seen this kind of reaction before; I had used to be a schoolteacher.

"Edward, he is having a allergic reaction!" Edward spun around and faced me. I handed Renesmee to Jasper and Alice, and they headed for the door.

"Are you sure? It's not poison or anything is it? Carlisle, do you have an Epi Pen? **(is that how you spell it? Epi? Someone tell me please!) **Are the rest of you ok?"

Edward was frantic, trying to be in two places at once. While Carlisle gave Emmett a shot, Edward was looking for our false waitress. He was furious and shaken, presumably form the call he had gotten.

"The Epinephrine isn't working, Edward!" Carlisle sounded frantic. Emmett was having trouble breathing.

Finally, we heard the sirens in the distance proclaiming the arrival of the law enforcement and the paramedics.

They had just loaded Emmett up and had given him a shot of Epinephrine, which seemed to be working this time.

One of the paramedics was talking to Edward and the other one turned to me.

"We are going to take in the other one, is that all right? She doesn't seem to good."

Rosalie was sitting in her chair, her chest heaving. I was just about to say that she was alright, when she vomited spectacularly. Rosalie is possibly the only person who could manage to make vomiting look good. If any of the girls we had been with in high school had seen that, they would have immediately become anorexic.

The paramedics ran over to her and got her in the ambulance with a shot of epinephrine. I clung to Edward as we walked with Esme to the Volvo. Carlisle was staying at the hospital to make sure everything turned out ok.

He had gotten to us. Maybe their would be a death, maybe there would be two. My hands were over my belly and I was crying. I hated this guy, or these people. They were tearing my life apart.

I was supposed to go back to teaching in September. Now that seemed very unlikely.

Edward and I had a second honeymoon planed, in February, one that seemed impossible.

We where supposed to move to New Hampshire in the fall.

None of our dreams seemed possible.

EdPOV

Something was going wrong with Rosalie. Emmett had recovered quickly with the Epinephrine. Someone had put ground peanut powder inside his drink, more than enough to spark his peanut allergy.

But the Epinephrine had done nothing for Rosalie. She had no allergies, and was barely breathing.

Lying on her hospital bed she looked like Sleeping Beauty. The only thing that seemed wrong with the picture was the IV in her arm, slowly keeping her hydrated. The oxygen mask on her face. The tube going down her throat. The unnatural paleness of her face. Rose looked like she was dying.

Emmett was beside her, holding her hand and trying, but failing, not to cry.

"Rose passed out on the way to the hospital and they haven't been able to wake her up yet. They pumped her stomach, but whatever it was still got into her bloodstream. They said if they wake her up, the stuff would move faster and kill her. This can't be happening Edward, I can't."

Emmett was still a little shaky from his close encounter with death.

"Who was the waitress? Who did this to her?"

Emmett was getting his 'I am going to rip them apart and use the pieces to start my bonfire' look. He was getting dangerously mad. I pitied the person who hurt Rosalie.

"From what we can tell on the security cameras, Jane took out one of the waitresses leaving her sift, then dressed up in her clothes, talked on the phone for a minute, then talked to the chef, asking for our order. She then doctored it a bit, putting peanut in yours and ground pills in Rose's. She gave it to us, then left in a green SUV, one with a dent on the fender." I said all of this in one breath and waited for his reaction.

"Jane" was all Emmett said. He got up. We have to get back to the house; the others will be waiting for news.

Emmett got up and stalked out of the room.

I looked down at Rosalie for a moment longer, and then followed Emmett out.

Carlisle POV

The pills that where slipped into Rosalie's drink were not ones that were found easily.

Ibuprofen and other morphine based pain drugs.

The kind of drugs you needed a prescription for.

The kind of drugs that killed people if they took a gram over the dose prescribed. Rose was in grave danger. Thankfully, Rosalie had thrown up within minutes of finishing her drink.

We decided to do dilation, a filtering of the bloodstream to try to get the fatal drugs out of her system. She had about 1.6 grams of medicine to about 2 ounces of blood. These people wanted to kill Rosalie and they were taking no chances.

BPOV

While waiting for Edward to get home, I gave Renesmee a bath, and tried to get her to sleep. I rocked her, I sang, I read, nothing worked. I finally let her watch a movie downstairs.

After about 45 minutes, it became clear that Beauty and the Beast was not helping Nessie get sleepy. I finally handed her over to Jasper and let him put her to bed, Jasper has a kind of calming influence on anyone, even Alice. He is the reason she isn't bouncing of the walls most of the time. He was also semi good at playing the piano, and could somewhat replicate the lullaby Edward had composed for Renesmee.

After an hour he came back, just as Alice announced, "They will be here in 3 minutes."

Of course, Alice was right.

The boys pulled up three minutes later, Emmett looking like he could kill someone, and Edward looked extremely exhausted.

All Emmett said was, "It was Jane," then he headed up to his and Rosalie's room.

Edward elaborated for us, then asked to talk to Jasper and Emmett alone.

I went up to our room to take my shower and get ready for bed.

EdPOV

I was nervous about the talk I would have to have with Emmett and Jasper. There was danger, for them and their wives, how could I ask them to stay?

We had gone up to knock on Emmett's door.

We got permission and came in. Jasper straddled a chair while Emmett leaned up against the dresser. I stood with my arms crossed and leaned on the door.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this, but I think Bella and I should move out, and I think you should stop helping me. I hate the thought of putting you or Alice or Rose in danger. I am going to completely cut all my ties to you. I don't want you to be in fear for your life any longer. He should stop hurting you if we are not around."

Both Emmett and Jasper were staring at me in disbelief.

"How could you ask that? I he is after you, he is after our brother! Edward, I am helping you whether you like it or not. Emmett?"

"Of course! There is no chance in hell that I am going to stop hunting this creep. Or the creeps. Edward are you feeling ok? Because you sounded crazy there for a second. The wackos are going down!"

I felt my eyes tear up at that moment. These guys were willing to put their families in danger to help me.

"Thanks, but-"

"No buts dude. Like Japer said, whether you like it or not."

Jasper and I left Emmett's room and headed for our rooms.

"I am serious man, I am hunting down this creep whether you are helping, or if it is just me and Emmett. We're there for you."

Jasper pounded my back one more time, before opening his door. I checked on Renesmee, then headed for my room. I was opening the door when my phone rang. 976-628-9240.

"Oh Edward, I can see you!"

The person hung up, just as I heard the sounds of a struggle in Jasper's room, then a scream.

**So what do you think? Good, okay, bad? This was not up to my usual standard, it was only 3 pages, and only 1500 words. :( I really want to know your thoughts and opinions concerning my story. Please review and check out my poll, please vote! Thanks to DoubleAgentA and Gbgagbgy for their sympathies towards my friend, and thanks to 14 for all of Her/His reviews.**


	7. Intruders

**A/N 37 reviews! You guys are awesome! So far the poll vote is a boy named Alexander. Only 5 people voted, come on! You can do better than that! Thanks to the people who did vote!**

"_I am serious man, I am hunting down this creep whether you are helping, or if it is just me and Emmett. We're there for you."_

_Jasper pounded my back one more time, before opening his door._

_I checked on Renesmee, then headed for my room. _

_I was opening the door when my phone rang. 976-628-9240._

"_Oh Edward, I can see you!"_

_The person hung up, just as I heard the sounds of a struggle in Jasper's room, then a scream._

Jasper's POV

I opened my door slowly, Alice was probably asleep. Watching Renesmee really tired her out, plus the excitement of the day and her gunshot wound.

I stepped inside, and was met with a gun to my head, and the sight of Alice tied up in the bed.

"One cry, one motion, and I blow the brains off you and your wife. You can nod." The voice seemed familiar, and it clicked who it was.

_Demetri!_

I swallowed and pretended to nod, then twisted my leg around Demetri's and pulled. He tumbled down, but still had the gun.

I hit his head, _hard_, and grabbed his gun. I turned to Alice and untied her, just as I felt someone grab the back of my shirt.

_Heidi!_

I heard Alice scream, and I felt the chair smash into my side. I winced. That would hurt come morning.

Heidi still had her knife, and used it to cut my arm. I didn't want to use the gun on her, what was she trying to do, force me to use it on her?

The door crashed open and Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were standing in the awning.

"Carlisle, tie up Demetri, Edward, Emmett help me!"

Heidi was still slashing at me with the knife, and I saw her glance around the room, as if seeing who would be the weakest.

She was a good fighter, light on her feet , and obviously trained in the use of a knife. She got Emmett once and she almost got Edward.

Heidi could see I was reluctant to use the gun, and she used it to her advantage. She whirled around us, and I could see she was trying to get to Alice, to use her as a hostage.

"Alice, leave now! Get Bella and Renesmee to the safe room! We'll handle it here!"

I was panting and out of breath, trying to trip up Heidi enough to grab the blade.

We had been fighting for at least 10 minutes, enough to get Demetri tied up and Alice to leave.

We had finally gotten her into the corner, when she tried to stab Edward. I saw him go down with the knife in his hand.

"Got it!" The idiot had grabbed the blade, and had been lucky enough to grab the dull side.

Emmett tackled Heidi and I turned to Edward.

"What the Hell where you thinking? You could have hit some serious crap and lost your hand! Are you insane Edward? Fuck, I think you are!"

"Jasper stop yelling, I got the knife and we got her." Edward then turned to Heidi.

"Who sent you?"

"Like I would tell _you_." Heidi had a look on her face, one that spoke of training to withstand torture. Jane had trained her well.

We ended up knocking her out, and tying her up, then taking her to the spare bedroom opposite Demetri's.

With Emmett in the lead, we headed to the safe room to check on the girls. We would get the information, I was sure of it.

BPOV

Edward turned at the door, and shouted for me to get Renesmee and head for the safe room.

The safe room was a small, reinforced room with steel doors and hammocks, 7 of them. Renesmee would be sleeping with me.

I got in one with Renesmee and tried to get her to sleep. She snuggled into my side and passed out once more.

Renesmee was a talker, just like me. When I was engaged to Edward, when he came home from where he had been, he would stay awake all night just to watch me sleep… and talk. He said I repeated his name over and over again, always saying I loved him.

The only thing that disappointed me about the sleeping arrangement, was the fact that Edward was adamant on the fact my virtue remain intact until our wedding night. He was, and is, truly a gentleman.

I was startled from my thoughts by a frantic knocking on the door.

"It's me Alice, let me in Bella, let me _in_! The password is, umm… Twilight! Now let me _in_!"

I got up and opened the door for Alice. She was ashen and scared.

"The bitch _stabbed_ Jasper. She _stabbed _him! She has a knife and- "

I stopped her there.

"I don't hear anymore fighting, that means they are ok. Alice, calm down, it's three against one. She has a knife, they have a gun. _They will be ok_."

I think I needed to hear that as much as she did. My husband would be fine, as well as Emmett and Jasper. Rose would be ok.

Eventually, the boys knocked and told us it was over, and it was time to go back upstairs. The terror was over for the night.

EdPOV

If Bella knew what was going through my head right now she would kill me. I was berating myself for allowing them to come inside the house. What had happened?

They had gotten inside the _house!_ They had penetrated the safe house.

Ether their hacker was the best hacker known to the world, or they had someone on the inside. I would personally interview everyone inside the house come morning. For now, I needed sleep.

After about three hours of twisting and turning, I finally admitted I could not sleep. Well, if I couldn't sleep, I would review the files of those who worked in Mansion McCarty.

_Name: Angela Weber_

_Occupation: Housemaid_

_Age: 23_

_Date of Birth: 12/6/86_

_Notes: Quiet and reserved. Is a sweet girl who is kind to Renesmee. Pretty and tall. Does good job in housework, but slightly shy. Previously was waitress at Las Posidos Grill. Not, married, has not dated in several months. Works Monday and Wednesday. _

_Name: Jessica Stanley_

_Occupation: Housemaid_

_Age: 23_

_Date of Birth: 3/21/86_

_Notes: Obnoxious. Has tried to 'seduce' Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Not married. Slightly dumb. Seems annoyed by Renesmee. Went to school with Angela Weber. Dyed hair, spends a lot of money on clothes. Dated Mike Newton for 7 months, broke up because of both sides cheating. Ignores Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Seems jealous. Works Monday and Wednesday._

_Name: Seth Clearwater_

_Occupation: Pool boy_

_Age: 20_

_Date of Birth: 7/23/91_

_Notes: Kind, Polite boy, does work well. Lived on La Push Reservation with Jacob Black. Has heard of Bella, his father was friends with Police Chief Swan. Sister Leah Clearwater used to date Jacob. Using job to pay for collage. Nice to Renesmee, gone for winter but still comes every Tuesday to clean pool and collect check._

_Name: Felix Sacral _

_Occupation: Guard_

_Age: 29_

_Date of Birth: 5/18/80_

_Notes: Very Macho. Saw him eyeing Alice and Bella. Seems very smug. Unlikable. Was previously arrested on rape/assault charges in his teens. Had files closed in later years. Convictions null and void. Dislike immensely. Disgusting man. Not married. Has made rude comments to both Angela and Jessica. Works full week. Sundays off._

I sighed and put down the files. Now I was tired. I went back into bed and tried to relax. I feel asleep at about 4 in the morning.

BPOV

When I got up, I let Edward sleep. He looked exhausted.

I woke Renesmee up, and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Waffles and fresh fruit. I could hear Renesmee in the living room watching cartoons. Tom and Jerry today.

I took out the waffle-maker and started the batter, letting my thoughts drift.

My stupid head decided to visit the monsters who where sedated in the upstairs guest bedrooms.

Heidi and Demetri. I had seen a small cut on Edward's palm. He had been my valiant, hero husband and caught the knife.

I now had to deal with the fact I had married a idiot. God help me.

I took out the first two waffles.

"Renesmee honey, breakfast is ready!"

No answer.

"Renesmee! Breakfast!"

No answer.

With fear making my heart pound faster, I raced into the living room.

**A/N Thank you for reading! I am sorry for the cliffy, but I have to go to bed. :( blame my parents. **

**Tell me in your review who you think the helper inside the house is, and please give me relatively unknown, obscure, names from the Twilight books, I am running out! **

**Love y'all, so REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Hostages

**A/N Thanks for being patient while waiting for an update! 50 reviews!!! I love y'all! I am really sorry for to updating, my dad got the idea it would reinstate my trust in him if he took the whole family on a vacation. In a hotel without my computer, and her wouldn't let me use his precious laptop. **

_I took out the first two waffles. _

"_Renesmee honey, breakfast is ready!"_

_No answer. _

"_Renesmee! Breakfast!"_

_No answer._

_With fear making my heart pound faster, I raced into the living room._

BPOV

I ran into the living room, to see Demetri with a knife to Renesmee's throat. His head whipped around and faced me.

"One move and the girl dies. You are going to let me get out of here quietly. Understood?"

I nodded slowly, with tears pouring down my cheeks. All I wanted to do was scream at him to get his filthy hands off my daughter, but I held it in for her sake.

I looked up, behind his shoulder, and saw Edward coming down the stairs. He made a shushing gesture, and I immediately looked away from him.

Demetri was heading towards the door, and I took a step, prepared to follow.

"What the H-E- Double-hockey-sticks** (I he did not really say that, you know what he meant. Father Dearest has installed a profanity filter on my computer:O )** is going on? I told you not to move!"

Demetri slowly drew the knife along Renesmee's throat, and a bright red line followed it.

"Say goodbye to Mommy little one, 'cause I don't think you will be seeing her ever again!"

The Bas**** laughed! He really was a cold-hearted sociopath. He had hurt my daughter!

While he was still laughing, he fell right over, with an emptied syringe in his thigh.

Edward kicked Demetri's head, while I rushed to the sobbing Renesmee.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, you are going to be fine, he can't hurt you anymore. Let's get your throat fixed up, okay? Mommy made you some waffles, do you want to eat?"

I was frantic, putting my hands everywhere; trying to make sure she was okay.

After Band-Aids and waffles, we sat down with Renesmee to truthfully explain everything to her. She took it surprisingly well for a three year old.

After Renesmee was on the way to the hospital with Emmett to visit Rosalie, who had sat up and demanded some coffee just hours ago, I ripped into Edward.

"He got out of his room! He tried to kidnap Renesmee! You let him hurt her! What am I going to do with you! You bring this down on all our heads, then don't even protect your own family!"

I was crying, and I knew I was wrong in my accusations, but I could not stop.

"I hate you! You _let them hurt Renesmee!_ What about the new baby when it comes? What about Rosalie, and Alice, an-and Emmett, Jasper? What about your parents? What are you going to do about them? Are you going to let them get hurt too? What about Heidi and Demetri and Jane and-"

Edward cut me off.

"Do you think I want this? I trying my best to do what I ca-"

_Brrrring! Brrrrrrring!_

We both went white, then scrambled for the phone.

976-628-9240, it was the caller!

Edward got there before I did, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Edward. And you Bella. I seen and heard _so_ much about you Bella. It is so _very_ nice to meet you. Now, down to business. You have Demetri and Heidi. I have Emmett McCarty and Renesmee Cullen. We will have to do hostage negotiation. I want two of my people; you want two of your people. Fair trade?"

Edward and I gaped at each other in horror. He had Renesmee and Emmett!

I ran up the stairs to get Jasper, who used to be on NYPD Hostage Negotiation Unit. His soft voice and unique way of knowing every feeling the 'bad guy' was thinking would be the best thing we could get for this mess.

JasPOV

Alice and I were lying in bed together talking and letting the smell of burning waffles whet our appetites. Bella was so clumsy, I was surprised the kitchen was still upright. The house too for that matter.

Alice looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Bella's coming."

Alice and I had just enough time to pull up the covers before we both heard Bella's feet thundering up the stairs, making a surprisingly loud noise for a surprisingly light person.

I looked at Alice, impressed.

"How did you-"

"Woman's intuition."

Bella flung open our door, looking frantic.

All she said was, "There has been another call. He has hostages."

Alice and I hurried to get dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen, where we could hear Edward shouting into the phone.

As we neared the kitchen, I heard Edward tell the psycho caller that he was going to give the phone to someone else, and that he would negotiate with me.

As we entered the kitchen I had the phone shoved into my face.

"Hello Jasper. This is-. Oops! I almost told you who I am! Now, isn't that silly! You know who I am! Any way I see nether Edward nor Bella has told you what exactly has happened. How _terribly_ rude of them. You see, this morning I had a bit of a dilemma. You have two of my best workers held captive. So, the only thing I could do, was get captives of my own. We are going to trade. Demetri for Emmett. Heidi for Renesmee."

So that was what Bella had meant when she had said "He has hostages." Thanks to her for warning me.

"Wait, you have Renesmee and Emmett? Anyone else? Let me get all the facts straight."

"Yes, I do have both Renesmee and Emmett. No one else. Would you like to talk to them? Emmett, I'm afraid, is currently drugged. He was being troublesome. Renesmee, however, is awake and playing with Jane. Jane loves children you know!" I was beginning to hate that silky voice.

"Uh, sure, I'll talk to Renesmee."

"Delightful! Here she is!"

"Is this Mommy?" Hearing the forlorn little voice was tearing my heart to pieces.

"No Renesmee, it's Uncle Jazzy. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Can I talk to Mommy? I miss her." Renesmee started crying.

I gave the phone to Bella, and watched her calm down Renesmee. Bella had tears in her eyes when she handed the phone back to me.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jasper. Now, where are we going to meet to exchange the hostages?"

I discussed meeting places and times with the psycho for over an hour. In the end we agreed to meet in Port Angles. Only me and Edward would come. Jane and Alec would come with Renesmee and Emmett. Emmett would be carrying Renesmee. Emmett would also have a bomb striped to his leg.

"A simple precaution" as the caller, whom I was now to call 'A' had put it.

Demetri and Heidi would be handcuffed together, and I would be walking with my hand seemingly around Heidi's waist, holding a gun to her back. Edward would be walking next to Demetri, with knife in the hand that would be in his pocket.

We would meet, we would exchange. Everything was going to go as planned.

A had one last instruction for us.

"No funny business. Remember, I can see you!"

**A/N So what did you think of that last chapter? I did "Dish it out" as promised. Tomorrow I have to go back to school :( so I will not be able to update as often as I have been doing. Maybe once, occasionally twice a week. Twice a week at best. **

**So far, Edward is wining on my poll, with Evan, Steven, and Alexander close behind. VOTE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!**

**Love y'all so REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	9. Preperations

**A/N I updated!! Even with IPC (Integrated Physics and Chemistry-the advanced class I am taking) homework! Aren't you proud? I love y'all, so I neglect homework and write. Only 15 voters out of the hundreds of people who read my story? You can do better! :(**

_I discussed meeting places and times with the psycho for over an hour. In the end we agreed to meet in Port Angles. Only me and Edward would come. Jane and Alec would come with Renesmee and Emmett. Emmett would be carrying Renesmee. Emmett would also have a bomb striped to his leg._

"_A simple precaution" as the caller, whom I was now to call 'A' had put it._

_Demetri and Heidi would be handcuffed together, and I would be walking with my hand seemingly around Heidi's waist, holding a gun to her back. Edward would be walking next to Demetri, with knife in the hand that would be in his pocket._

_We would meet, we would exchange. Everything was going to go as planned._

_A had one last instruction for us._

"_No funny business. Remember, I can see you!"_

EmPOV

My head hurt. Bad. They had Renesmee and I locked in a _tiny_ room. It was bad enough when it was just me locked in there, and Renesmee playing with Jane. I mean, _come on!_ This room is not big enough for 350 pounds of muscle, not to mention a shrimp.

Plus the shrimp had on a sling.

Just looking at Nessie made me furious. She was sleeping fitfully, whimpering with pain. Jane had _broken_ the little angel's arm! And then they refused to give her pain meds.

Jane was supposed to watch Renesmee and play with her. Renesmee had started crying when she had gotten sleepy. Jane told her to shut up, then when she wouldn't stop, broke her arm.

They had knocked me out three times today. My head was pounding, like, hard core.

They wanted me doped up for the transfer tomorrow. And that was not one of their greatest ideas ether. A 350 lb. man, all doped up, carrying a girl with a broken arm, trying not to jostle it, oh, and did I mention? _Strapped to a BOMB!!! _When I get dopey, I get seriously dopey.

I was going to blow us up tomorrow. Not even _Bella_ rivaled me when pumped full of knock-out drugs.

I got up and rolled Nessie on her back, if she moved more, she would crush her bad arm. I had torn up my shirt and tried to make her a sling, hoping the bone would set correctly.

When was morning going to come?

JasPOV

Tomorrow was the transfer.

Scratch that, today was the transfer. Glancing at the clock, I realized we would be meeting in Port Angeles in 12 hours.

_Two thirty in the afternoon._

_In twelve and a half hours I will be meeting with the man who almost took my wife from me._

_I would have to dismantle a bomb in twelve hours._

That was the part that worried me, the dismantling a bomb part.

That and making sure Heidi and Demetri didn't escape. That would not only _seriously _suck, but also kill Emmett and Renesmee.

Not even Alice could calm me down now. Anyways, she was asleep.

I headed down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. I was just finishing up my sandwich when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Rosalie.

Rosalie had gotten discharged about 5 hours after getting our call about her husband's kidnapping. That was one woman who knew how to get what she wanted.

She sauntered over to me with a small smile on her face.

"Lonely?"

Her smile dropped a bit. "Maybe."

She obviously missed Emmett.

"Hungry?"

Rosalie's stunning smile came back full force. "Definitely!"

As she made herself a sandwich, I downed a glass of water.

Rose turned towards me. "Are you nervous?"

I hesitated before answering. "Maybe."

"Think it's going to go alright? Am I going to get my Emmy Bear back?"

Instead of shoving my fears on her shoulders, I pulled up a grin and said, "Definitely!"

Rosalie looked reassured, and I smiled genuinely, glad that my charade had fooled her.

We put away our dishes, said final goodnights, then headed up to our respective rooms.

The sun was shining as we arrived in Port Angeles at with exactly 45 minutes to spare. Heidi and Demetri where sitting in the back, unconscious, and handcuffed together.

Edward turned to me nervously, which was unlike him. Edward was the one who was calm and in control. The last month had changed him.

We woke Heidi and Demetri, then headed out to the square where we where supposed to meet.

I had my arm around Heidi, and Edward was walking next to Demetri. We arrived at the small café and sat down to wait.

EmPOV

At eight o'clock, they woke Renesmee and me up. They had me sit in a chair as they made the bomb to go on my leg.

Jane got out chemicals, a leg strap, and some pieces of metal and wires.

Fighting against my sleepy head, I watched as she put some chemicals in one slot, connected a few wires, and inserted powder in another slot.

Two hours later, the little demon was through making the bomb, and motioned for me to stand up so she could strap it to my leg.

I finished my prayers, and gulped as she started attaching the bomb to my suddenly favored appendage.

"Uh, how powerful is that bomb?" I started sweating as I waited for my answer.

'Don't worry, only enough to take out about, oh, 1 ½ blocks? Not to bad right?"

The little devil was _grinning_ at me! _Grinning_ as she thought about the number of people she could kill.

Renesmee and I where given injections as soon as the bomb was attached.

"Nighty night Uncle Emmy."

"Night Kiddo."

I was rudely shaken awake from a dream involving ripping heads off Jane and James. And Aro.

My head was pounding and I felt like cr*p.

I glanced at my watch.

1:50

I was forced to stand, even with an aching head, and to carry Renesmee.

The shrimp was _heavy!_

We walked over to a alley near a café where I could just see a crop of bronze hair, as well as a head of blond curls. **(Heidi, not Jasper)**

I winced as I heard a whimper of pain from my side.

Renesmee had bumped her arm.

James told us to sit down in the refuse, and I was too tired to protest.

I put Renesmee on my lap and tried telling her a story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little princess…"

After about half an hour they motioned for us to stand.

I picked Renesmee up, and started walking in the direction James was pointing. I say Edward and Jasper with Demetri and Heidi walking towards us.

This was it. The final moment.

Edward and his hostages stopped about halfway down the alley. We where about 10 yards away from them.

Both Edward and Jasper's eyes widened, then narrowed as they took in Renesmee's arm. Overnight it had gotten pretty nasty.

It was bent in a position that was painful just to look at, and was black and blue.

I had never been to medical school, but_ I_ thought it was infected.

**A/N So, I do not think this is my best chapter, but I have to leave it at that for now, Algebra is calling. Sorry for the cliffy, but I could not resist!**

**Lets review the story cycle. I write. You read. You review. I read your reviews. I get excited. I go and write, _neglecting homework for you! _I post. You read. You review. REPEAT! **


	10. Transfer

**A/N Arn't you pround? I updated! In the middle of the week! I do it because I love y'all. Thanks for being paitent with me. I am in a bad mood because I failed my Physics semester exam. **

**On with Chapter 10!**

_I picked Renesmee up, and started walking in the direction James was pointing._

_I saw Edward and Jasper with Demetri and Heidi walking towards us._

_This was it. The final moment. _

_Edward and his hostages stopped about halfway down the alley. _

_We were about 10 yards away from them._

_Both Edward and Jasper's eyes widened, then narrowed as they took in Renesmee's arm. _

_Overnight it had gotten pretty nasty. _

_It was bent in a position that was painful just to look at, and was black and blue._

_I had never been to medical school, but I thought it was infected._

EdPOV

Jasper and I were both furious when we saw Renesmee, and then it got worse when we saw the bulge on Emmett's leg.

Renesmee was flushed and seemed to have a fever. When I saw her face as she took in the rescue party, I hurried Demetri a bit faster.

At last we where at the exact place they had specified. We let Demetri and Heidi start walking towards the man in the black coat, as Emmett started walking towards us.

As soon as the Demetri and Heidi reached the man, whom I thought was Aro, a car drove up and took them away. I turned and focused on my daughter.

As I inspected Renesmee's arm, I heard Jasper starting to work on Emmett's leg, trying to dismantle the bomb.

"3 grams of a kind of white powder. At least another 3 of a clear liquid. Some other stuff." Emmett was trying to tell Jas what was in the bomb. I picked Renesmee up and hurried away, if she got hurt I would never forgive myself.

Carlisle was waiting in the car, and hopefully he could help Renesmee, who was feverish and crying.

BPOV

The girls and I were all waiting at home, fearful for our men. Edward had called about ten minutes ago to tell us they had arrived at Port Angeles. Everything was in motion.

Rose was just lying down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Alice was updating her Facebook, and I was in the rocking chair.

I had a doctor's appointment in a few days. It had only been 2 ½ weeks since the first call. It seemed like months.

I had found out about my pregnancy late, I was about 2 months along. Only seven months till the baby arrived. Edward had no clue, but if it was a boy, I was pretty sure I was going to name it Edward. I had entertained Steven for a while, but in the end Edward had won.

I folded my hand over my still flat stomach, and imagined my baby.

He would have Edward's looks of course. Green eyes, bronze hair. My translucent skin. His perfectly straight, even teeth. My love of reading. Edward's skills on a piano. Edward's wry build and half smile and gentleman's manners. He would be mini Edward, a small one I could see grow up. My little Edward.

I felt terrible for yelling at Edward earlier. He was doing his best, and three weeks of the devil himself would have made any lesser man crack. But my Edward was strong, and would stay strong and see us through it. I believed he could.

My phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the number in fear, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw Edward's name on Caller ID.

"Edward? Is everything OK? Did you get Nessie and Emmett?"

"Bella, we are going to the hospital. We got the bomb off, but Renesmee is hurt. Meet us there. Here's Renesmee, she wants to talk to you."

My head was whirling. I barely managed to tell Rose and Alice we were heading to the hospital.

"Mommy?" My baby was hurt. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm here sweetling. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"My arm hurts. Daddy and Granpa are taking me to the hosital. I want to see you Mommy!" At this Renesmee started to cry.

I reassured Renesmee and said my goodbyes. Rosalie was tearing along the road to the hospital, doing a hundred and twenty on the speedometer. I was out of the car the moment it stopped, and was running to room 136.

I stopped running, and walked calmly into Renesmee's room. Her arm was in a large pink cast, which had already been signed by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. And by Granpa, Nurse Grace, Dr. Kate, and Mason.

I ran to give my baby a hug.

EdPOV

While Bella and Renesmee hugged and kissed and were joyfully reunited, I stayed at my post by the bed. After an unnecessary X-Ray, Dr. Green (Kate) had given Renesmee a Popsicle and put a cast on her. After giving her another icy treat, Dr. Green had left Renesmee to talk with the boy in the bed next to her.

They had put Renesmee in a bed because of her fever and possible infection. The boy next to her had just fallen out of a tree and broken his leg. He too, had an infection. His name was Mason, and soon he and Nessie were joking and laughing together.

Bella and I sat with Renesmee all night, watching her as she slept.

My lovely wife leaned against me and looked up at me.

"Do you remember when she was a baby, and how she would always sleep on her right side, no matter how many times we turned her on her back or belly? I was always so worried she would choke. I stayed up so many nights that first year, just to watch her sleep."

I grinned down at her, nodded, and replied, "Do you remember when she was two and she got a hold of a bag of Pops? She dumped them on the wood floor of her room, and stepped on them and sat on them and just made a general mess? And how we tried everything to get the crumbs out from between the floor boards but we never could? That one bag of cereal brought down the value of our house by about five hundred dollars, but it was worth it to see how happy she was crunching the little yellow puffs."

Bella looked up, and nodded; surprised I was playing with her.

"Remember when we went to Carmen and Eleazar's wedding? We got her the most beautiful little white dress, and then she got herself so worked up, she threw up on it? You had to go down to Wal-Mart to get her a new dress."

"I remember. What about the time Mike Newton came over, and she kicked him in the nuts? He was attempting to pick her up, trying to impress you with his knowledge of babies, and she swung her foot out and hit him straight in the cookies! That was hilarious!_ That_ confirmed she was _my_ daughter."

For the next few hours we went on like this, moving from Renesmee to our first date, to our lives after marriage, then back to Renesmee.

This was how I wanted my life to be. Me, my wife, my daughter, and a newborn on the way. This was perfection.

It was just getting light outside when my phone rang.

**A/N That was Chapter 10! I actually wrote TEN chapters! Yeah me!!!! I will try to write later! I have to study, so BYE!!**

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! LADY HONOR IS HAVING SEVERE COMPUTER PROBLEMS! SHE IS WRITING THIS WITH HER BEST FRIENDS COMPUTER AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE UNTIL HER COMPUTER IS FIXED. SO SORRY, AND I WILL BE SAVING UP THE $500 I NEED FOR A NEW COMPUTER. MY PARENTS SUCK, THEY ARE MAKING ME PAY FOR IT . UNTIL THEN, TOODLES AND LOVE Y'ALL!_**


	11. Home again

**Disclaimer- As far as I know, I am not Stephenie Meyer, although if given the chance to own Twilight, I would accept in a heartbeat, then spend a few years in my room locked up with the Cullen men. Ah, dreams :(**

**A/N As you know, I am having severe computer problems. Daddy Dearest is refusing to pay to fix my computer. I am sleeping over at a friend's house today and she very kindly offered to let me use her computer to type the chapter I have been slowly writing with the hated pencil. I _hate_writeingon paper. I love typing. Thanks for being so patient!**

BPOV

Edward and I both ran for the phone, almost hesitant to answer.

I let Edward pick up.

"Edward Cullen."

I watched Edward's tense expression fly off his face allowing it to fall back into relief. I sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Stayingup all night saving your marriage will do that to you, I reminded myself. I turned towards Renesmee, and continued to listen to Edward's conversation with Emmett.

"No, Emmett. No. NO!! Yes. Sure. Yeah. No. Bring them over. No, she isn't. Soon. NO!! GROSS! You are such a child Emmett. A child with a_ perverted_ mind! Of course I--. That is movie Emmett. I am not, and never have been a 100 year old virgin. I am 27. No I do not have 27 dresses. I am 27 years old. That is another movie Emmett. Shut up and get in here."

Emmett and the rest of the family burst into the room, Emmett putting his cell in his pocket. I wondered what he had been talking about with Edward. I take that back, I probably don't want to know.

"How's my favorite niece!"

Renesmee woke up, startled for a moment, then stretching and grinning happily at the sight of the tray Esme was carrying.

We all sat down to eat, chatting happily. I still felt tired, but the night of memories were worth it. I felt so overjoyed to be sitting next to Edward, my family together again, and my unborn child safe.

Emmett was in the middle of tellinga story involving a tank, a chocolate store, and a bunch of angry Germans with arrest warrents, when I saw a little boy with crutches peek out from behind the dividingcurtain. His foot was in a large green cast and he was wearing Policeman PJs.

A hassled young women carrying a baby in one arm leaned over and snatched him up.

"Sorry, I-"

Carlisle inturupted her, then invited her in to share the breakfast Esme had made.

The young women, who introduced herself as Elizabeth Stewart, gratefully accepted, and joined in talking and laughing with us. Her son, Masen, was talking with Renesmee and both seemed to be having the time of their lives. Elizabeth, or Liz as she preferred to be called, was a single mother who was looking for employment. Everyone enjoyed talking and laughing, happy to forget the cause behind the hospital visit.

EdPOV

As soon as Dr. Green had given Renesmee the OK, we where out of the hospital.

Nessie had a playdate for Tuesday and Mason's phone number clutched tightly in her hand. Personally, I did not like the kid much. He always looked at Renesmee with a little to much admiration.

When we entered the house, Bella with Renesmee and everyone else behind her, Esme immedatly started cooking for lunch and Bella went upstairs with Rose and Alice to give Renesmee a bath. I was stuck with the two Buffoons.

Jasper and Emmett each grabbed an arm and started towing me to the second story of the house, to Jasper's bedroom.

I flopped down on the bed and waited for the torture to begin.

EmPOV

Eddie flopped theatrically down on the bed.

I snickered, ready to find the reason why Edward and Bella had stayed in a hospital full of broom closets and Docter outfits all night long!

"So Edward. What did you really do ALL night long in that hospital?"

RPOV

We had just gotten Renesmee through her bath and into her PJs, which I might add, is no easy task with a cranky 3 year old with a cast. I turned to face Bella, ready to interrogate her. I mean, I could see why she and Eddie boy spent all night in a hospital with several conveniently located broom closets and nurse uniforms.

"Okay," I said, with what I knew was an evil grin on my face. "Spill."

EPOV

After I finally got out of Jasper's room and rescued my lovely wife from the Spanish Inquisition, I let out a huge sigh. _Finally!_

Renesmee had been in bed for an hour. Bella and I had just spent about the same amount of time denying our supposed rendezvous in the broom closets of Forks Hospital. I was way too tired to do anything but sleep.

Or, I was about to sleep when my cell rang.

It was Aro.

"Hello Edward. Please send my regards to your beautiful Bella. And also send my sincere apology for the, ah, injury your daughter received. I assure you Jane was punished."

Just hearing the name of the girl who hurt my defenseless 3-year-old made my sight go red.

"How _dare_ you attempt to apologize for what that demented _bitch_ did to my daughter. Nessie is _3!_ _3!_ She is a toddler. You say you're _sorry_ for breaking the arm of a _three-year-old girl._ You have no self respect Aro. I _despise_ you. And I will hunt you down. Jane too."

"No need to look for Jane Edward. I do believe she is in your house right now."

I heard the dial tone and realized Aro had hung up. Then I got my butt into action and started running.

**A/N- So, how did you like it? Please remember that this was a quick get-this-done-so-I-won't-dispoint-my-readers chapter. Net-Nee is trying to paint my nails and the lovely girl who lent me her glorious computer, Jo-Jo is trying to do my hair. So Ta-ta for now and I will try to update. **

**Also, please review and check out my poll. **


	12. False Alarm

**A/N I am trying to Update! Arent you Proud? **

_It was Aro._

_"Hello Edward. Please send my regards to your beautiful Bella. And also send my sincere apology for the, ah, injury your daughter received. I assure you Jane was punished."_

_Just hearing the name of the girl who hurt my defenseless 3-year-old made my sight go red._

_"How dare you attempt to apologize for what that demented bitch did to my daughter. Nessie is 3! 3! She is a toddler. You say you're sorry for breaking the arm of a three-year-old girl. You have no self respect Aro. I despise you. And I will hunt you down. Jane too."_

_"No need to look for Jane, Edward. I do believe she is in your house right now."_

_I heard the dial tone and realized Aro had hung up. Then I got my butt into action and started running._

EPOV

Jane.

Is.

In.

My.

House!!

My first thought was to get to Renesmee. Bella was following me, but stopped by Jasper's door to alert him and Alice.

I burst into the Nursery, my heart racing, and my breath coming fast. Renesmee was safe and asleep in her "Big Girl Bed."

Next stop, Emmett and Rose.

Jasper was already heading for Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett and Rose were already in the hallway by the time I reached their wing of the house. Both were in complete disarray, and it was obvious the call had interrupted something "important."

I groaned. Only Emmett and Rosalie could even think about sex at a time like this.

By the time 2:00 AM came around, it was obvious that Aro was just trying to get to me. Even so, we had found some interesting information. Felix Sacral, our guard, was a providing information to Aro about our whereabouts.

I had quietly called the Forks Police Department to ask them to take him into custody. Only Jasper and I knew, if Emmett had found out, the officers would have to pick Felix up at the Hospital. Either that or R.I.P. would stand for Rest In Pieces. Literally.

With our spy problem taken care of, we still needed to be out their, trying to track down Aro. A contact of mine had finally traced the call to a small city in the south of Minnesota.

The boys and I would be over there by Monday. Today was Friday.

I needed plane tickets.

**I have do not have time to write as of now. However, i wanted to give you something, so this is the first half of the chapter, and the second half will come later. Thank you for understanding and for the wonderful reviews. I am disapointed in you guys, only 4 reviews for chapter 11. Reviews make sneaking around by dad worth it!**


	13. Leaving

**I am sorry for the last chapters shortness. As much as I love you guys, it is hard to compete with my mom's computer getting a virus. She needs a new harddrive and it finally came in. **

**READ!!!**

_By the time 2:00 AM came around, it was obvious that Aro was just trying to get to me. Even so, we had found some interesting information. Felix Sacral, our guard, was a providing information to Aro about our whereabouts._

_I had quietly called the Forks Police Department to ask them to take him into custody. Only Jasper and I knew, if Emmett had found out, the officers would have to pick Felix up at the Hospital. Either that or R.I.P. would stand for Rest In Pieces. Literally._

_With our spy problem taken care of, we still needed to be out their, trying to track down Aro. A contact of mine had finally traced the call to a small city in the south of Minnesota._

_The boys and I would be over there by Monday. Today was Friday._

_I needed plane tickets._

BPOV

Edward was leaving.

As soon as Felix had been arrested, Edward had taken us all to the dining room an told us about his contact's information.

Edward was leaving.

He, Jasper, Emmett where going with him.

Edward was leaving.

Minnesota was where Aro was supposedly calling from.

Edward was leaving.

Edward had left me once.

Edward was leaving.

I had caused me to sink deep into depression.

Edward was leaving.

I became a daredevil, taking greater and greater risks, until I almost died.

Edward was leaving.

_No!_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Yes, Edward was leaving. But he would be back. He would never leave me.

Or Eddie Jr.

I refocused on the task before me. Renesmee and I were playing a matching game with her cards. I was losing pathetically._ To a 3 year old!_

Emmett came through the door, picking up Renesmee and swinging her around, being careful with her cast. The two of them had become closer after they returned home.

"Bella!"

I jumped and turned around. I had been in fantasy world for bit.

"What is it Emmett? And put my daughter right side up before she throws up her dinner."

I took Renesmee from him and told her to start cleaning up. I took Emmett's arm and lead him to the corner of the playroom.

"Take care of Edward. Promise me."

I would die if Edward got hurt.

For once Emmett looked serious. "Of course Bella. You look out for Rosie, OK? She won't show it, but she worries. Obsessively."

"I will. Now go help Renesmee pick up her cards while I go talk with Edward."

I closed the door and headed over to the bedroom.

EPOV

I was in the bedroom, getting my suitcase together. My thoughts were going in a million directons, and I barely regestered Bella coming in.

"Edward? Could we talk?" Bella's voice was timid and soft.

"Go ahead love. I jsut have to pack a few more items, and want to get away as soon as possible. Go ahead and talk, I be listening." I moved around getting everything together.

"Edward are you sure about- Edward are you listening to me?" Bella's voice was in the back of my mind.

"Yes, of course. Continue."

I heard her talking and answered her in grunts and nods, barely noticing what I was answering to.

I was trying to zip up my suit case and asked her to help me.

"Edward! You aren't list-"

Bella looked shocked for about 3 seconds, then went over to the bed and closed the bag. Then she turned on her heel and without looking back, left.

**That's all for now! I hope to be able to get another chapter up soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. The Meadow

**I am going to try and update as much as I can. Please bear with me :)**

_"Edward are you sure about- Edward are you listening to me?" Bella's voice was in the back of my mind._

_"Yes, of course. Continue."_

_I heard her talking and answered her in grunts and nods, barely noticing what I was answering to._

_I was trying to zip up my suit case and asked her to help me._

_"Edward! You aren't list-"_

_Bella looked shocked for about 3 seconds, then went over to the bed and closed the bag. Then she turned on her heel and without looking back, left_.

BPOV

I left the room furious with Edward and myself.

This was the first time in all our years of marriage that Edward had completely ignored me.

And it hurt.

Bad.

I had been asking him serious questions about our life and marriage as well as about Aro. Then he had just blown me off, interupting me to ask about a _suitcase!_

Somethimes I barely remembered why I had married him.

And that scared me.

Bad.

I had gone downstairs without even realizing it.

I entered the living room and saw my- no, it was all Edward's family. His parents, his friends, and by assoication only, my friends.

Everyone was eating and laughing, but they stopped when they saw me. All I saw was shock reflected back in their eyes.

I turned to Alice.

"Take care of Renesmee. I'm going out for a bit."

With that I ran out the door, knocking Rosalie down to get outside.

APOV

Esme had made pizza and we were waiting for Bella and Edward to come down and enjoy it with us.

We heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and I clutched Jasper's hand, having a sudden feeling something bad was happening.

The footsteps entered the living room, and Bella stood in the doorway, apparently not noticing she was crying. I had only seen that look in one other person's eyes.

Right after Jasper had come back, he had started having nightmares. The first time he dreamt of the war and the carnage, he had woken up screaming. That look was in his eyes and it took him weeks to finally stop the nightmares, although they sitll came back a few times a month.

Her gaze went directly to me.

"Take care of Renesmee. I'm going out for a bit."

She turned to leave and for a moment we could only look at each other with shock.

Rosalie was closest to the door, and leaped up to try and stop Bella.

It didn't work; Rosalie was pushed down and Bella ran out the door. We could all hear her car tearing out of the driveway.

BPOV

I had only one thought in my head.

_Escape._

I had turned on the road to Charlie's house, and gotten out of the car. I knew Alice or Rose would soon guess where I had headed. I needed to get out and fast.

I leaped out of my car and headed to the garage. I grabbed my old key, and let myself in.

I smilled as I settled into the familiar tobacco and peppermint smells of the interior of my old truck. Suddenly, my way was clear- I was going to our meadow.

EPOV

After Bella left, I was stunned.

_Was she leaving me?_

The thought was impossible, and I dismissed it in an instant. I was proud that Bella and I had always had a open relationship. We talked about our problems with each other, and always listened with open hearts and ears.

_...always listened..._

I smacked myself on the head and groaned. This was why Bella was angry. I had been ignoring her.

I took the stairs 3 at a time, hoping to make it up to her. When I reached the living room, my everyone had assembled and was immedately accosted.

"What happened?"

"Do you know where she went?"

"Is she ok?"

"Why did she storm out of here?"

"Wait!" I ran my hand through my hair. "She isn't here?"

They nodded their confirmation.

"Shit!"

AroPOV

So, the lovely princess leaves her prince.

I chuckled to myself as I watched Bella run out of the Cullen Mansion. Edward and his friends were even more amusing to watch. Trying to find the girl.

I should call Edward and tell him where his little wife is hiding.

On the other hand, it would be fun to watch what happens!

BPOV

If he truly loves me he will know where I am.

I was sitting silently in the middle of the meadow waiting for Edward. When would he come?

EPOV

My plane left in an hour.

Bella was still 'out.'

My family was furious.

What was I going to do?

**More next time! I updated 2 times in 2 weeks! Review to make it worth my time!**


	15. All Is Well

**Sorry sorry sorry! I am trying to update as much as possible. Thanks for staying with this story, I love all you guys! DoubleAgentA and 14 sweettweety especially! Everyone else who reviewed is also greatly appreciated!**

_AroPOV_

_So, the lovely princess leaves her prince._

_I chuckled to myself as I watched Bella run out of the Cullen Mansion. Edward and his friends were even more amusing to watch. Trying to find the girl._

_I should call Edward and tell him where his little wife is hiding._

_On the other hand, it would be fun to watch what happens!_

_BPOV_

_If he truly loves me he will know where I am._

_I was sitting silently in the middle of the meadow waiting for Edward. When would he come?_

_EPOV_

_My plane left in an hour._

_Bella was still 'out.'_

_My family was furious._

_What was I going to do?_

BPOV

I was not disappointed. I had only been sitting in the meadow for an hour or so when Edward apeared.

He ran towards me, and hugged me hard. We had some talking to do.

EMPOV

I hoped Eddie would not mess things up for him and Bella.

I leaned over in my seat to poke Jasper.

"Got a read yet?"

Jasper faced me and rolled his eyes. "No, and I will not have 'a read' before the plane lands. The plane will not land in five minutes, so there is no need to ask then. Nor is there any reason to ask in ten minutes, or fifteen minutes. OK Emmett?"

"Sheesh! I was just _asking_! No need to rip me a new one!"

It wasn't _my_ fault I was impatient. This plane is going way to slow.

APOV

"What if they don't work things out? What if they div-"

"Rose, calm down! It's going to be fine!" God! Rose was pacing and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"They will work it out, and everything will be fine and they will not divorce!" I flung my hands up in the air to show emphasis.

"Who is talking about divorce?"

I turned and Bella's happy face was attached to a happy body which had a happy arm around a happy Edward!

Rose and I flew towards Bella and smothered her with hugs and scoldings alternating between the two.

"So you're Ok and-"

"Don't you dare do that ag-"

"Renesmee is in bed an-"

"Did you and Edward ta-"

"Ok, Ok yes we are alright, no I will not do that again, thanks for putting Nessie to bed, and yes we talked and made up. Happy?"

Rose and I looked at each other and said simultaneously "Yes!"

AroPOV

Drat it! I thought they would at least fight a little.

But now they were all happy and family-ish and all nauseating.

But now Edward's little friends are on their way to my trap in Minnesota and soon Edward himself will follow and I will have a clear shot at Bella!

**Ok, I have to stop there. But I have an important question! DO YOU WANT ARO TO DIE OR TO GO TO JAIL OR SOMETHING ELSE??!?!?!? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**See you next time!**


	16. Trap

**I updated!! In less than two weeks! Yay!**

_AroPOV_

_Drat it! I thought they would at least fight a little._

_But now they were all happy and family-ish and all nauseating._

_But now Edward's little friends are on their way to my trap in Minnesota and soon Edward himself will follow and I will have a clear shot at Bella!_

EdPOV

I was getting worried. Jasper and Emmett should have called by now. I had slipped a note into Emmett's hand when they had left. I did not know if Aro was watching and did not want to arouse suspisions if he was. We had enough to worry about.

The note had asked him to call and check in at 2:00, 4:00, 6:00, 8:00, 10:00, and 12:00. They had made the first 2 calls, but now it was 6:23 and there was no word from the two of them.

My phone was clutched in my hand and I was pacing. Bella entered the room with and exhasted expression on her face.

"Renesmee is watching _The Little Mermaid_ with Rose. I thought I would come up to see why you're ruining Esme's carpet. Is everything OK?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"No"

"Does it have to do with the fact you have not gotten a phone call from Emmett since the one at 4?"

Damn. My Bella is more perceptive than I give her credit for.

"Maybe."

"You know if it has to do with thier husbands and you don't tell them, Rose and Alice are going to insure this will be the last child we have together."

Bella looked cute with her arms crossed like that. She had her 'angry kitten' look on her face again.

I flopped down on the bed, and Bella flopped with me.

"I'm worried," I admitted. "They were supposed to call every two hours."

Ben had been so certain when he told me the signal was definitely coming from Minnesota. He had even given me a latitude and longitude. This had been the lead we needed.

_We had just finished eating. My phone was ringing and I was hoping agaist hope it wasn't who I thought it was._

_I picked up warily._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Edward, I got all those calls traced. They're all coming from a town in Minnesota!"_

_"Ben? That you?"_

_"Uh, yeah, it's me. I just uh, I uh have a cold! That's why my voice sounds funny. Just a cold Edward. Nothing to worry about."_

_Ben gave me the rest of the information I needed. _

_The only thing that bothered me that he said his voice sounded funny. I had never mentioned it. And I never heard him cough or sneeze._

I was brought back to the present with a flash of intuition.

"It's a trap!"

EMPOV

Jasper and I were heading up to the rooms Edward had reserved for us.

I checked my watch quickly and it showed we had 13 minutes before we had to call Eddie again. Him and his safety measures.

We had just rounded the corner when two clothes were shoved into our faces. As I started to struggle uselessly, I begain to see black. My last coherent thought was, "Kidnapped _again_!"

**Now of the six people who reviewed, 5 of them said they wanted Aro dead. The one other person said they wanted Aro to go to jail so there is a possibility for a sequel.**

**So, my question is DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? OR DO WANT THEM JUST TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER?**

**Please review!**


	17. Begining of the End

**Again, sorry people. Any of you still out there? More computer problems. **

**On with the story!**

_"Hey Edward, I got all those calls traced. They're all coming from a town in Minnesota!"_

_"Ben? That you?"_

_"Uh, yeah, it's me. I just uh, I uh have a cold! That's why my voice sounds funny. Just a cold Edward. Nothing to worry about."_

_Ben gave me the rest of the information I needed. _

_The only thing that bothered me that he said his voice sounded funny. I had never mentioned it. And I never heard him cough or sneeze._

_I was brought back to the present with a flash of intuition._

_"It's a trap!"_

**_EMPOV_**

_Jasper and I were heading up to the rooms Edward had reserved for us._

_I checked my watch quickly and it showed we had 13 minutes before we had to call Eddie again. Him and his safety measures._

_We had just rounded the corner when two clothes were shoved into our faces. As I started to struggle uselessly, I begain to see black. My last coherent thought was, "Kidnapped again!"_

**EPOV**

I dashed for the phone, effectively scaring Bella. I picked it up and dialed Jasper's number, then Emmett's.

No answers for either of them.

Shit!

Then my phonw started blinking that I had a text message. It was from Aro of course.

_I have the big one and the blond one. Emmett and Jasper, am I correct? Of course I am! Anyway you wont be getting them back this time._

_ttnf_

_A_

Double Shit.

**JPOV**

I woke up with a major headache. I remembered where I was when I tried to move my hands and found them bound behind me.

Kidnapped. Great.

Emmett started to wake up next to me. We looked at each other, then I tried to laugh. But my mouth was duct taped shut.

Gagged. Great.

So. We were kidnapped, our hands and feet were tied and our mouths taped. And Aro was definately behind it. And we were in seperate cages.

Yes. We were in _cages!_

And then when I start banging by head against the wall Aro comes in.

"Well, you have finally gotten up! I can't wait! This time I can actually torture you!"

Torture. Great.

Alice is going to kill me.

**EdPOV**

I was throwing radom items of clothes in a suitcase, paying no mind to Bella, who was getting all my toiletteries. Underwear, pants, shirts, socks, shoes... Ok I have everything I need.

I sat down at my laptop and did a quick test on the text Aro sent me. He didn't know it, but texts on my phone could be traced. I grined as I looked at the map that came up.

Aro was in Port Angles.

30 minutes later, I was tracking Aro down using the bleeping red dot on the GPS. I turn right, then looked up.

A big old wearhouse.

Perfect.

My gun was at my side and my heart was in my throat. I stepped into the building.

It was dark, but the wide windows allowed enough light to see. I had police in disguse everywhere.

As I ssw this, it could end three ways.

One, Aro dies.

Two, I die.

Three, Aro goes to jail.

_Think of the Devil..._

Aro stepped through a doorway opposite from me.

"Hello Edward."

**So what do you want to happen? I have a poll where you can vote. Result of the poll and what you say in your review will determine what happens. Next Chapter is the fight scene!**

**Also, I posted a new story yesterday, But no one has even checked it out yet! Please take a look and tell me what you think!**

**Review and check out _The Forest of Bones and Claws_!**


	18. Over

**I am updating! Yay! Hope you enjoy. It will probably be just one more chapter, so bear with me. **

**On with Chapter 18!**

_My gun was at my side and my heart was in my throat. I stepped into the building._

_It was dark, but the wide windows allowed enough light to see. I had police in disguse everywhere._

_As I saw this, it could end three ways._

_One, Aro dies._

_Two, I die._

_Three, Aro goes to jail._

_Think of the Devil..._

_Aro stepped through a doorway opposite from me._

_"Hello Edward."_

I took a step back before I could stop myself. I scolded myself internally, I had mistakenly shown fear.

"Hello Aro." Good. My voice was calm and steady.

"You are nervous Edward. I have watched you long enough to know your every emotion. Remember?" His voice was so damn annoying! He could get to me every time. And the watching part still hasn't stoped creeping me out yet.

All the men were outside. Aro did not have a gun. It was clearly in my favor. Then why did I feel so nervous? I pretended to straighten my shirt, my fingers brushing the button that would alert the police to Aro's presence, letting them know they would be needed.

"Edward. You clearly have the advantage. You have a gun. I do not. Let's make this fair. You put down your gun, and we fight hand to hand. Or I press this button on my radio and tell my friends to kill your wife and daughter. After some fun of course! Your choice!" He had Bella! His fingers were caressing the button as he spoke. The thought of him pressing it was enough to make me see red.

I took the magazine out of the gun and stomped on it. I wasn't about to let Aro shoot me after all. Then I dropped the gun and kicked it to the side, using the motion to press the alert button.

Aro was oldish, like 50. I could beat him easily. But first I wanted to know why he did all of this. What had driven him to pursue my family. And I needed to keep him talking. Where were the police?

"So, Aro. Tell me why you did all this. Reveal your evil plans. That is all I want to know. Why?" Aro looked pleased that I had asked him that question.

"Well, Edward, it is a long story. Remember Turkey? Their was a woman there, named Suclpia. She had two children with her. You ordered your men to kill her. She was my wife and the two children where mine as well."

"You do not have the entire story. She was transporting intelligence across the border. She was a spy, and if her information had made it across the border, thousands would have been killed. The children where sent to an orphanage in England. I do not know what happened to them." I was shocked, I had not thought about that day for several years, since before Bella and I were married.

"They died of TB a few months after they arrived. They picked it up in Turkey. It was your fault my wife and children died. Then I swore I would hunt you down, then kill you. I was rich enough that money would be no issue. All I needed were help. So I contacted people you had hurt, some mercenaries, and people your friends had hurt. It took several years, but eventually I gathered enough people to kill you and everyone you care about. So far, you have been very lucky. But you luck will run out." With that he yelled, and a large man came out from the same door Aro had left.

_Shit!_

This could not be in my favor any longer. The man was huge, with muscles as big as my head. I prayed to God that the police were near. I took in the other man's appearance. He was tall and wide, very strong. He had long hair, that would hopefully obstruct his vision, and give me something to pull. I fully intended to fight dirty. I would need to if I hoped to beat this Goliath.

The man glanced at Aro, very clearly awaiting instructions. He was rewarded by a slight nod, then charged.

I bent my knees slightly, and dodged at the last minute, kicking the back of the man's right knee. He roared, and spun around.

"Alexi! Crush him!" It came from Aro, who was clearly enjoying the spectacle.

Alexi rushed at me again, and was furious when I managed to dodge out of the way. Fighting him reminded me of fighting a bull; dangerous because of its size, but stupid enough for you to beat. I was harboring no misconceptions that this would be easy, but I was confident that I at least had a chance. Alexi charged me again, but this time anticipating my dodge-and-whirl. He stuck out his arm and caught me in the stomach.

I blessed my PT trainer who had implemented 200 crunches into my daily schedule. I had done the required amount every day for the last 9 years, so I had my six-pack and firm stomach muscles. Still, the hit hurt, but not as bad as it would have if I had not kept up my daily work-out.

Alexi charged again, and threw me over his shoulder, and I ducked and rolled, ready to face him again.

_Then_the police entered, guns up and megaphones blasting. A group of ten tackled Alexi, getting him in handcuffs. Another group, of five this time, got Aro. I shouted to them to take his radio and the confisticate everything on him, and personally took the radio with me. I followed them out, watching was Aro was led into the car. Officer Haney came over to me, and I grinned tiredly. "Now we have to go rescue my wife and daughter. I think he may have been bluffing, but I don't want to take the chance," He led me over to his car. I saw Jasper and Emmett being led out of the building and waved. Someone apparently told Emmett about Aro's arrest, and he leaped up and pumped his fist. I turned again to face Officer Haney, trying to pay attention to what he was saying.

"No worries Edward, we have you house watched and no one has entered. We had 3 officers inside with Bella and they gave reports every fifteen minutes, on a carefully selected shedule. If one of them did not report at the right time we would know. However, we did capture three people trying to get into the house. They are wanted criminals with warrants out for their arrests. It won't be long before they are all in jail for at least twenty more years. All will be well, Edward," Officer Haney patted my shoulder and led me to the front seat of the squad car. We drove home in silence, me eager to see Bella.

At last we were driving up the winding driveway to the house. I was leaning forward in my seat, eyes straining for a glimpse of my wife.

The car stopped and I ran out, tearing through the house until I got to the living room where Bella was waiting up. I picked my wife up and spun her around, holding her so close I could feel her baby bump.

"Is he gone? Is he arrested? Are we finally free?" Bella whispered in my ear.

I smiled against the side of her neck and answered, "Yes, they have him and we are safe," I pulled back so I could see her face. "We are free of Aro and his 'friends,' love."

**A/N Finally done! All that is left is the One Year Later Epilogue thingy! Yay! **

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I want to know if you thought the story was good or corny or horrid. It is probably full of inconsistencies and I will probably go back later to fix them all. **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	19. Five Years Later

**A/N So this is the last chapter. So much has happened from the time I started the story until I finished it. Thank you to everyone for their reviews. 112 right now, that is amazing. I hope you enjoy the Five-Years-Later piece!**

_The car stopped and I ran out, tearing through the house until I got to the living room where Bella was waiting up. I picked my wife up and spun her around, holding her so close I could feel herbaby bump._

_"Is he gone? Is he arrested? Are we finally free?" Bella whispered in my ear._

_I smiled against the side of her neck and answered, "Yes, they have him and we are safe," I pulled back so I could see her face. "We are free of Aro and his 'friends,' love."_

**_Five Years Later_**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office, relaxing. It had been five years since I had confronted Aro and won. He and his followers were in jail, and all was well.

Bella had delivered our son, Edward Jr., a healthy 7 lb. 3 oz. baby boy. He was almost five now, and eager to turn six and follow Renesmee to West Allegheny Donaldson Elementary, where Renesmee was in the third grade. Bella worked a few blocks away, at the West Allegheny High School, as the English teacher for 10th grade AP courses as well as CP courses for the 11th grade. She loved her work, and I loved her.

I was working at the NorthFayette Police Department happily. I loved Pennsylvania, and was happy there, with no memories of Aro.

In the first few weeks after Aro's arrest, every time a phone rang, we all spun to look at it. Our heads were constantly turning, trying to be alert to every danger. My parents suggested we move out of Forks for good. They had friends in Pittsburgh, and we easily transitioned to life in the North East. Emmett and Rosalie decided to move to Pittsburgh a few months after we did. The school district was excellent and they wanted the best for their son, Everett.

Everett was a miricle to Rosalie, who had been told she would never have children. She wanted the best for him and to her the best was the West Allegheny School District. Jasper and Alice moved to Pittsburgh as well, Jasper moving up to Major in the Army. He was the youngest Major in twenty years. We lived close together and were happy.

Carisle and Esme still lived in Forks, but were thinking of moving to New Hampshire later, by fall at the latest.

I turned back to my desk and focused on my work. It was almost time for Bella and Renesmee to return home, and Alice was probably picking up Edward Jr. form Cradles and Cribs, the small daycare and early-years school. Edward Jr. was attending Kindergarten there.

I smiled as I heard my wife's melodious voice. "Renesmee, you did wonderfully! Your father is going to be so proud of you! Go show him, then get your leotard on and grab your dance bag. Madame Dumont will want to talk to us about your recital on Saturday, so we need to get there early, okay? Now go show Daddy your report card!"

A report card from Renesmee? I was anxious to see her grades, even more so than usual. The third grade teacher, Mrs. Pollock did not like Renesmee very much. She had called us in for a couple Parent-Teacher Conferences about Renesmee. She was saying Renesmee was lying about visiting Fort McHenry when they had to do a report on the Star Spangled Banner. We had actually visited it in September when I had to go to Maryland for a seminar. Evil word-I-am-not-allowed-to-say-around-my-kids.

Renesmee ran into my office, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" Renesmee shoved a piece of paper under my nose.

I scanned the report card, looking at her grades. Last semester Renesmeewas having a lot of trouble with her math. She was having problems withdivision and multiplication, until we started her with a tutor. Now she was doing much better.

All A's with a B in Citizenship. Very Good's in Penmanship and Art.

"Excellent, Renesmee. You did very well!"

Renesmee grinned, then gave me a hug and ran to her room, shouting behind her, "The only reason I have a B in Citizenship is because Mrs. Pollock is a but-hole!"I chuckled, leaving it to Bella to repremand Renesmee.

Bella walked into my office and leaned against the door. "Wonder where she got that from, right Edward?"

"No clue, love. Those kids at her school have potty-mouths, don't they?" I knew I looked guilty, but I couldn't help it.

Bella came over and kissed me quickly. She moved away and I pouted, adorablely if I do say so myself.

"I have to take Renesmee to her dance classes. I'll be back for dinner. Rose and Emmett are going to bring the salad, and Alice is bringing dessert. You know Jasper is horrible in the kitchen, so whatever you do, do not let him touch anything! Turn off the Crock Pot at seven, will you?" Bella was so cute when she gave orders.

"Yes, love. Everyone is coming over, Jasper is not allowed in the kitchen, and turn off the Crock Pot at seven. Tell Nessie to have fun at dance, and that Grandma and Grandpa are coming for her recital. What time are you going to be back by?"

"Seven thirty. But I have to stop by the school for a staff meeting. Principal Lenas is crazy to start the meetings at six just so she can go see her boyfriend. I can't believe no one has told her husband yet. But..." Bella shrugged, then gave me one more kiss before heading out the door.

Life was good.

Then my cell phone rang.

**THE END**

**That is it! For those of you who stuck with this story, thank you! For those who just discovered it, did you like it?**

**I probably won't do a sequel. There were not enough votes in my poll, so I did not really know what you wanted. The winners where Aro goes to jail, sequel tied with Aro goes to jail, no sequel. So I will just keep the possiblility open. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! And check out my new story, _The Forest of Bones and Claws_.**


End file.
